The Valentine's Day Mistery
by Mislav
Summary: Valentine's Day fic. Team has to solve an unusual case and find a missing girl. Meanwhile, Derek and Garcia get closer.


**A/N: I don't own any of the Criminal Minds characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This is list of actors I imagine playing my OCs (not minor ones):**

_Actor/Actress_ Character

_Geoffrey Blake_ Richard Reed

_Marin Hinkle_ Jenny Stinson

_Zack Stinson _Eric Per Sullivan

_Idris Elba _John

_Aarti Mann_ Maya Smith

**Also, most of the story takes place in Brooklynn. It may seem longer than the usual episode, although I am trying to make it sound like an episode, hence the list above.**

**I really wanted to write a Valentine's day fic. I didn't expect it to turn out like this, though. I expected it to be a romance story. Well, this is sort of a romance story, with Derek/Garcia subplot, but it mostly revolves around solving crimes.**

**This is just a prologue, and therefore very short. I know that's annoying. Other chapters will be longer, at least one thousand-two thousands words long. It may take a while before I catch time to write chapter two though.**

February 11th 2014

Everyone were sitting around the table, waiting for Hotch. They started growing impatient, since it's been half an hour since they got there and Hotch still didn't appear.

After few more minutes, Hotch walked in the room, closing the door behind, and walked over to the laptop. Soon enough, photograph of young, brown haired, ten year old boy appeared on the movie screen . "Zack Stinson, now seventeen", Hotch explained. "He lived in Brooklynn was abducted from his own room early in the morning on February 14th, 2007. Two days ago, in Brooklynn, a teenage boy was spotted wandering on the streets. He appeared to be confused and disoriented. A patrole officer spotted him and tried to talk with him, but he didn't respond. Thinking that he may be drugged, he arrested him and took him downtown. He didn't resist. Boy had no ID's. His fingerprints and DNA weren't in police database. Blood tests showed that he wasn't on drugs. He was wearing red raincoat, blue pants, red sneakers and green backpack. In backpack, they found a digital camera, filled with photographs of dead women. They all appeared to be stabbed repeatedly with some sort of sharp object, possibly a knife: duct tape used to bind their wrists and gage them. Earliest of those photographs were taken in 2007, latest in 2014. Twenty different women in total. They compared those photographs with photographs of women that went missing in 2007-2014 period. They found a match. Twenty women, ages 15 to 32, all from Brooklynn area, they all misteriously went missing and there was no new leads until that boy was arrested. Seventeen Year old Emily Wiliams was reported missing day before the boy was arrested. In backpack, he also had few pieces of duct tape, that looked similar to those on the photographs, notebook, filled with drawings and poems that appeared to make no sense at all, and kitchen knife."

"What that has to do with Zack Stinson?", J.J. asked.

"They ran Jon Doe's fingerprints and DNA through missing person's database. They found a match. That boy is Zack Stinson. Only his fingerprints and DNA were on camera, duct tape, knife, and a notebook. "

"Did they found traces of blood on the knife?", Derek asked.

"No, but they found traces of acid, which could explain why no blood was found."

"And on his clothes?"

"No."

"Any suspects at the time if his abduction?"

"Yes, Richard Reed, sex offender who lived five miles away from his home. But there was no evidence."

"And Zack didn't say anything since he was arrested?", Reid asked.

"He said nothing."

"Was he abused? Was there anything that would point to that?"

"There were no signs of sexual abuse, but there were traces of long term physical abused."

"If Zack is the killer", Alex noticed, "he would have to start killing at age of ten."

"And where is Emily?", David noted.


End file.
